1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server device and point management method to manage points which are usable as fees for at least one of usage of the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery packs have been used heretofore to supply electric power to electric bicycles, electric scooters, electric automobiles, and so forth. There has been proposed a rental service to rent battery packs to users. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-288539 discloses a battery pack billing system where the user is billed in accordance with the usage state of the rental battery pack.
However, there have been cases in the related art where rented battery packs are not used appropriately. Effectively providing the battery pack rental service becomes difficult if the battery packs are not appropriately used.